


Control

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind closed doors in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

It felt right being this close – skin to skin – with the CEO of Future Industries, my engineer. Her skin like silk under my fingers, her body responding to my touch and tonight was no different. Our days were spent apart, her company and my Avatar duties had to be finished first – we both knew this. However, the nights were ours. “I love the way your skin feels.” I whispered to Asami as I traced random patterns along her arm.

She smiled, taking my hand in hers and kissing the palm. I shuttered at the sensation. “I need this. I need you.” She whispered against my skin. The tone of her voice and the look in her green eyes told the entire story – she was tired of being in control. “Please.” Asami begged.

Our roles were reversed and she had given control to me that I did not have. Just as her life was about control, mine was controlled by everything and everyone. I smiled as I shifted in our bed, looking down at her. “Total?” My eyes searched hers as I waited for her answer.

“Total.”

I lowered my head to kiss her, our tongues tasting, exploring familiar territory, and leaving us both breathless as I pulled away and rolled over. From my nightstand drawer, I pulled out a burgundy blinder. The material almost as soft as Asami’s skin. I clenched my jaw as I turned back to face Asami only to see her eyes on the blinder and a small knowing smile on her lips. We didn’t speak, there was no reason to, and we both had this dance before. She closed her eyes, lifting her head slightly as I put on the blinder. “Okay?” I wanted to make sure it was not too tight.

“It’s fine.” Her words breathless.

A familiar sensation flowed through me – the sensation of power, of control. Not even the Avatar state felt like this. I smiled knowing what my engineer wanted. Placing small gentle kissed along her jawline, I let my fingers trail down her arm. I felt her shiver. “You’re so beautiful.” I whispered against her lips, my hand cupping her breast. Asami moaned as my thumb grazed along her nipple. “Do you want to lose control?” I had – no wanted – to make sure of her choice.

“Yes.” Her voice nothing more than a pleading breath against my skin as I nuzzled her neck.

I let my hand trail down her side, resting on her hip as my lips surrounded her nipple, my tongue flicking against the harden nub. Asami arched her back slightly in an attempt to deepen the contact. My teeth grazed her nipple and I was rewarded with a low growl escaping Asami’s throat. Letting go of her nipple, I trailed a line of small kisses down her chest towards her stomach; her muscles tighten briefly before relaxing against my lips. I noticed the fading hickie on her hip from our last encounter and smiled against her skin.

“Why the smile?” Asami asked.

“The love mark is fading,” I chuckled against her skin. “Looks like it might have to be refreshed.” I let my lips trail towards the faded mark. Asami giggled – I had yet again found that one spot. Lavishing attention on the faded mark, I listened to Asami’s breathing growing rough and ragged. I knew she wanted release, but this was my show and I was going to take my time. Pulling back a little, I admired my handiwork, it was dark red and small – something for just her and me to enjoy. “Very nice.” I commented as I slid between her thighs.

“I want to see.”

“Later.” I kissed the small thatch of hair on her mound as was rewarded with another sharp intake of breath as Asami spread her legs further apart, allowing me greater access. “Hands on the sheets,” I said watching her obey. Her deceptively delicate long fingers grasped handfuls of the dark purple sheets that made her skin glow even brighter. I rewarded her with another kiss on her mound, the scent of her desire filling my senses causing my lust and love for her to grow stronger. My tongue slipped into wet silky folds, flicking against her clit. Her hips rocked forward to deepen the contact, but I pulled away. I only heard her growl. I lived for that sound on nights like this. I let my lips wrap around her clit, sucking gently as my tongue continued to lavish the ever-hardening nub with attention. The taste of Asami was indescribable and addicting as any drug. I lost myself in the sensation of my tongue against her, lapping, stroking, and suckling as her hips moved against my mouth. I wanted to feel my fingers slip inside her. An idea formed. I pulled away, kissing the top of her mound once again. I laughed as I watched her lips purse together to pout. “Give me your wrists.” A simple statement. Asami held her wrists out towards me and let me pull her up and I pulled her into my lap. I slipped one hand between us, my thumb circling her clit. She wrapped her arms around me as rested her forehead on my shoulders. Her hips rocking against me.

“I need to feel you inside me.” Her voice breaking with her plea.

My other hand undid the blinder, letting it fall on the bed. Her green eyes darker now. “Do you want release?” My thumb continuing tight small circles against her clit.

“Yes.” Her voice faltered as my free hand slipped around her waist, resting against the small of her back. Her lips sought mine. The kiss hungry, almost brutal, in her need for release. Two fingers slipped inside, her inner muscles clenching tight. Asami broke the kiss as her hips rocked against my hand. My thumb finding her clit once again. “Korra.” She leaned back, only my hand supporting her as she continued to ride my fingers. I pulled her closer to nip just below her collarbone.

“Look at me.” Asami’s eyes locked onto mine. “Cum for me.” I whispered.

Her hips rocked faster, my thumb matching her pace. The room filled with Asami’s moans. “I can’t last.”

“Don’t hold back. Keep your eyes on me.”

Our bodies moved of their own accord, an ancient rhythm given to us all. “Korra!” Asami cried out as I felt her release. Her eyes never leaving mine. Her body quivered before her release, her head resting on my shoulder. Her body shuttered as I withdrew my fingers. I resisted the urge to taste her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her heartbeat slow. I drew lazy circles along her back as her breathing returned to normal. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” Asami whispered into the night.

“So do I, but I think both of our legs would fall asleep.”

Asami laughed as she straightened up. Her face sobered. “I really do love you, Korra.” She kissed me lightly before she crawled off me; the cool air caressed my skin.

“I really do love you, Asami.” I curled up next to her, Asami’s arm draping over my stomach. The night was ours.


End file.
